The present invention relates generally to human input devices for computing systems, and, more particularly, to a computer keyboard and mouse combo device.
One of the most popular ways to position a cursor on a computer display is to use a mouse, which functions by detecting two dimensional motions relative to its supporting surface. Physically, a mouse comprises an object held under one of a user's hands, with one or more buttons. Clicking or hovering (stopping movement while the cursor is within the bounds of an area) can select files, programs or actions from a list of names, or (in graphical interfaces) through small images called “icons” and other elements. For example, a text file might be represented by a picture of a paper notebook, and clicking while the cursor hovers over this icon may cause a text editing program to open the file in a window.
While conventional mice or touchpad can be highly accurate and capable pointing devices for computers, being a separate device they have some short-comings, such as every time when a computer user wants to move a cursor, he or she has to move his or her hand away from the keyboard and to the mouse, and move the mouse as a physical object. It is not only less efficient but also may cause injury to the hand over an extended period of time of use.
On the other hand, a conventional keyboard can only detect pressing of a key thereof, but cannot detect mere touches on the keys. Here, the “touch” refers to a surface of the keyboard being contacted by an object regardless if the key is pressed or not. If the conventional keyboard is a tactile one, the key pressing is a result of the key being depressed. If the conventional keyboard is a surface one, such as Touch Cover in Microsoft Surface, the key pressing is a result of a force being applied on the key. As long as the key remains depressed in tactile keyboard or forced upon in surface keyboard, the key is pressed.
As such, what is desired is a computer input device that can perform both keyboard and mouse functions without relying on moving any additional object other than a user's fingers.